Sonic's Rebirth
by cartoonman412
Summary: Right after the events of 'Sonic's Deathbed', 'Sonic Funeral', 'Sonic Heaven' and 'Sonic Hell', the Freedom Fighters and Mario decide to use a rebirth potion and a 1 up to bring Sonic back to life again. Dr. Eggman's evil cronies are also planning on bringing Dr. Eggman back to life to which could lead to disaster strikes.


== Transcript ==

* (Sonic's now back in the skies of heaven with Spyro, Crash,Ty, Croc, Billy Hatcher, Alex Kidd and Bubsy.)

* God: "Sonic, I certainly understand that things didn't go the way you expected them to be ever since you passed away last year."

* Sonic: "Yeah right, and when I came down from here to there, I noticed a news headline that Dr. Eggman's now deceased and his evil army are a bit restless."

* Spyro: "Wow, Sonic, I'm quite surprised about it."

* Crash: "I'm quite surprised as well too."

* Sonic: "I wonder how Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Amy, Cream and the others are doing back on earth in Mobius."

* Meanwhile back on earth in Mobius at Sonic, Manic and Sonia's apartment...

* Silver: "It sure is silent around here."

* Knuckles: "It's been a couple of years ever since Sonic passed away from his injuries in the hospital that afternoon."

* Tails: "I sure do miss him already."

* Amy: "So do I, Tails, so do I."

* Knuckles: "I just wish there was some ways to bring him back to life."

* Cream: "Let's ask Mr. Mario if he can do it."

* Cheese and Chocola: "Chao, Chao."

* Shadow: "Good idea, you guys, I'm terribly sorry that I couldn't let him use that 1-up to revive him."

* Espio: "Well what are we waiting for?"

* Vector: "Let's go find him."

* Meanwhile out in the Station Square city streets, the 30 Freedom Fighters are flying around in the X-Plane on their way to the Mushroom Kingdom.

* Tails: "Look, there's Mario right down there, I'm gonna land safely here."

* Ray: "Good point there, Tails."

* Tails lands the X-Plane right at the Mushroom Kingdom.

* Mario: "Hello a there, Tails, Amy, everybody, long a time no see."

* Shadow: "Good to see you again, Mario, I'm terribly sorry that I stopped you from trying to use that 1-up to revive Sonic in the 1st place, but when we get to the Station

Square Cemetery, you can do it."

* Mario: "Okey dokey, let's a go."

* (The 29 Freedom Fighters and Mario go from the Mushroom Kingdom to Station Square Cemetery where Sonic's grave's located.)

* Knuckles: "Well, here it is."

* Silver: "I know this sounds crazy, but let's dig up Sonic's grave, open the casket, carefully take Sonic's deceased body outta there and use the 1-up and the rebirth potion at the exact same time."

* Charmy: "Let's do it!"

* Vector: "You said it, Charmy."

* (The 29 Freedom Fighters take turns digging up Sonic's grave and Vector opens up Sonic's light blue casket and Omega takes Sonic's motionless body outta there.)

* Espio: "Okay, Mario, Tails, do your stuff."

* (Mario uses the 1-up and Tails uses the rebirth potion and a magic glow occurs right around Sonic's motionless body.)

* Amy: "Hey, I think it's working."

* Cosmo: "It most certainly is."

* (The magic glow disappears and Sonic slowly opens his eyes, then he moves his arms and legs around then sits back up.)

* Sonic: "Hey, what just happened here?"

* Tails: "Sonic, you're alive again."

* Sonic: "I know, Tails, I was in the skies of heaven and I saw Spyro, Ty, Crash, Croc, Billy, Alex and Bubsy there, but now that I got brought back to life, I get to see you guys again for the rest of my entire life."

* Knuckles: "Come on, Sonic, let's all go back home for some relaxation."

* (The 30 Freedom Fighters go back to Sonic, Manic and Sonia's apartment and sit right back and relax themselves.)

* Vector: "Well I sure hope things are gonna go perfectly fine around here."

* Sonic: "Exactly right, no matter what happens, not anybody's gonna pass away on any of you."

* Silver: "Now I wonder what Dr. Eggman's army might be up to this time."

* Knuckles: "We'll just need to find out about it."

== End Credits ==

* Cougar MacDowall = Sonic the Hedgehog

* Matt Euston = Spyro the Dragon

* Ninti Chance = Miles "Tails" Prower the 2 Tailed Fox, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Chocola Chao and Charmy Bee

* Helen Manning = Cosmo the Seedrian

* Ian Pabito = Shadow the Hedgehog and Mario

* Samuel Maze = Knuckles the Echidna, Espio the Chameleon and Vector the Crocodile

* Stephen J. Pena = God

* Pete Christensen = Ray the Flying Squirrel and Silver the Hedgehog


End file.
